Freezer Burn: Starring the Fairly OddParents Cast
Chapter 1: The Fairly Oddpups It was another cold, snowy day at the Dimmsdale Animal Society. The snow was falling gently, covering the ground with the frozen white stuff. All the other puppies were out playing, but 4 dogs, a German Shepherd, a Dalmatian, a Siberian Husky and a Cockapoo, were sitting in crates separated from each other. The Cockapoo's ears perked up when she heard the door open, then close. She then thought it was her imagination, curled up in her soft pink flower blanket, and laid there. "Aww. These must be the dogs the lady at the front desk was talking about," she heard a voice say. The pup peeked out of her cage and saw a mortal boy with 3 fairies with him. The German Shepherd walked over to the entrance of his cage and wagged his tail. "Hey, there, fella. Boy, you sure are cute. I'm Timmy. Timmy Turner. What's your name?" The shepherd put a paw on his heart. "My name's Chase. It's really good to meet you." The Cockapoo looked outside of her cage. "Oh, my gosh. This dog can talk! I've gotta have him, guys." Timmy exclaimed, jumping up and down. He then opened Chase's cage and the German Shepherd jumped out. "So long, Chase. We're really gonna miss you," the Siberian Husky said, waving at him. The Dalmatian nodded. "Come back and see us soon," Timmy smiled really big. "Wow! You guys can talk too! Cosmo, Wanda, can I have all of them? Please?" Wanda looked at Cosmo. "Oh, I don't know, Timmy. 3 dogs can be a really big handful. Are you sure you're up for it?" Timmy put his hands on his hips. "I was totally responsible with Poof. I can be responsible for dogs, too." Wanda sighed. "Okay. But, we can all take care of 1 dog." Timmy looked around. "But, there aren't any more dogs in here." the Siberian Husky shook her head. "Nope. There's one more. She's in the farthest cage on the right." Timmy walked over to that cage and saw the Cockapoo for the 1st time, huddled against the side of the cage. "Aww! Look at her. She's so cute!" The Cockapoo turned at looked at him. "Are--are you talking about me?" she asked. "Yeah. You're the cutest puppy I've ever seen. I don't know why your owners would leave you here because of you being so adorable!" The Cockapoo blushed a little bit. "Well, my owners didn't leave me here." Wanda floated up to her cage. "Well, then, who did, sweetie?" The Cockapoo gulped and shuffled her feet a little bit. "I was abandoned by... my mom." Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof gasped. "Why would your mom abandon you?" Timmy asked, reaching through the bars of the cage to pet the puppy. Her fur was the softest he had ever felt in his life. The Cockapoo's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know," she said, trying to wipe away her tears as she spoke. "All I do know is that my dad must've passed away when I was really young. Mom might have given me here because she couldn't afford to take care of me." Marshall, the Dalmatian, and Everest, the Siberian Husky, got out of their cages and walked over. "You never told us that, Skye," Chase told her. "Maybe we can find your mom and get you back to her." Skye shook her head. "Thanks anyway, guys. But, my mom will never take me back." Timmy didn't know what to think after hearing such a story. He then got an idea. "Hey, Skye? How would you like to come home with us?" Skye looked at him the way she would if someone asked her to be a ruler of a kingdom or something. "You... you really mean that?" Timmy and his fairies nodded. "We can adopt the other pups too, so you can have someone to play with." Cosmo unlocked her cage, and Skye did a backflip into Timmy's arms. Meanwhile, outside, 3 Siamese cats were watching them. "Is that them, Tin?" Alley asked, pointing to Timmy and his 3 fairies. "Yep. And the smallest Cockapoo pup is who we want. Let's go tell Auntie we found 'em." The 3 cats ran off to Mt. Dimmsdale to report what they had seen. Chapter 2: Ran Away? A few hours later, Timmy had to go to school, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof went with him, and the other pups went to explore the town. That left Skye alone at home. She was busy looking at one of Timmy's 'Crimson Chin' comic books when she looked up when she saw 3 cats climbing through the window, looking right at her. She gulped loudly. "Who are you?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Oh, we're just some old friends of Timmy Turner. We thought he might be home so we thought we would, you know, drop in," Tin said, walking to the bed and leaning against the bedpost. Skye shook her head. "No, he won't be home until later. What did you want to see him for?" Alley smiled. "Well, we wanted to tell him to take you and your friends back to the animal society right away. He doesn't have time for you 4." Skye's face saddened. She thought he was the kindest person in the world. And she believed him. "I guess I was wrong." Tin patted her head. "Hey, don't sweat it, pup. I'll tell you what. Meet us at the bottom of Mt. Dimmsdale tomorrow, and we'll help you find another home that there are people who love you." Skye sniffed. "You guys mean it?" The 3 cats nodded. "Thanks, you guys. You're the best." After waving goodbye to her new friends, she fell asleep and stayed asleep for the rest of the day. The next morning, Skye woke up early. She saw Timmy was fast asleep, with Chase on the end of his bed, Everest and Marshall sleeping beside them. She slowly got out of bed, grabbed the pink suitcase she brought back from the shelter, and began packing. She was leaving to meet Tin, Alley and Pan at the bottom of some mountain called Mt. Dimmsdale. Before swiftly going out the window, she took one last look at Timmy and her new friends and quietly got to the ground. What she didn't realize was that Poof was secretly disguised as a chipmunk, whom Skye asked directions to. He instantly got back to the house, turned into a foghorn and blew himself. Timmy and the pups woke with a severe startle. "Poof? What's the big idea?" Chase yawned. Poof then began speaking quickly, but he was only speaking in one word; his name. "Hang on, guys," said Timmy. "I-I-I think Poof's trying to tell us something!" Everest understood everything Poof said, quickly woke Cosmo and Wanda, and explained to them what had happened. "But, why would Skye run away?" asked Marshall in confusion. That ''was an answer they all wanted to know. Chapter 3: All A Trick! Skye pulled out her scarf. It was pretty cold at Mt. Dimmsdale, but she didn't care. She was busy looking for her new friends. "Tin! Alley! Pan! Where are you?" she called. Tin appeared beside her. "Hey there, Skye!" He gave her a high-five. "Glad you could make it," Alley said, patting her head. Pan nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Definitely glad to see you." "Thanks, guys. But, where did you say there was someone who'd like to have me?" she asked. "I don't see any people here." Tin smiled and winked at the other cats. "She's up at the top of this mountain. It's a long hike. I hope you like walks." Skye nodded. "I love walks." Tin put on her leash, and the 4 began walking up the mountain. Tin was right, it ''was ''a long hike. But, that didn't matter to Skye. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the mountain, Timmy and the others were calling her. "SKYE!!" Timmy called. "Skye, come home, girl!" "Skye!" Wanda called. "Skye, where are you?!" Chase exclaimed. The Shepherd's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Timmy, where could she have gone?" Marshall patted his friend's shoulder. "Chase has a kind of crush on Skye," Everest whispered to Timmy, who nodded. "I know how he feels. If something happened to the girl I love, I'd freak out." Chase was looking frantically for his friend. They continued upward. "Skye!" Chase sobbed before slumping to the ground in defeat. Skye heard this. "Huh? Chase? But...what's he doing here?" She looked down the mountain and saw that Chase was sobbing on the ground, with Timmy and the others trying to comfort him. She turned to Tin and the others. "I gotta go check on something. I'll be right back." She hurried back down the mountain. She reached her friends at last. "You guys didn't have to come for me. I'm fine." Timmy looked up and saw her. "Skye, why did you run away?" he asked. "3 cats told me you didn't want me anymore." Timmy seemed confused. "I don't know three cats." Skye was just as confused. "But, why would--" Before she could finish, Tin, Alley, and Pan grabbed her, and she gave a sharp yelp. Chase and the others gasped in shock. Skye struggled to get free. "Let...me...go!" Suddenly, a bolt of pink light flashed between the two groups and suddenly, the cats' master, Drizelda, appeared before them. "Ahh, good job, boys! This one seems perfect for my work." She rubbed her hand around Skye's head, and she let out a ferocious growl. "Ooh-hoo-hoo! And a feisty one, too," Drizelda said, smirking. Timmy stepped up. "Who are you?" "Name's Drizelda, pumpkin," Drizelda told Timmy, who curled his fists tight. "You let my dog go!" Chase stepped up beside him. "Or, do you wanna take this the hard way?" the German Shepherd snapped. Drizelda thought for a moment and smiled again. "How about this: I take your puppy friend up to my cave and you never see her again? Okay?" A moment later, bat wings appeared on the cats backs and they flew Drizelda and Skye up to the caves at the top of the mountain. "Come on!" Timmy lead the others on not just a search, but a rescue mission. Chapter 4: Saving Dimmsdale and Skye It was a long hike up, but they made it. The 7 peered inside the cave. "In you go, puppy," Tin said as he tossed Skye in a cage. Skye gasped in horror. "Look, guys. There she is! She's trapped in there!" Chase exclaimed. Timmy covered his muzzle. "Shh. Quiet, Chase!" Drizelda appeared before the four of them, laughing. Skye stared at her. "Is our little pet collared and comfy?" she asked the pup. Skye barked at her and snarled. "No? Well, the sooner you help me, the sooner this is over. All I need from you is a little heat." Chase and Timmy looked at each other. "Heat?" They soon found out why as a song began to play. After taking Skye's body heat, Drizelda turned into an ice dragon so she can freeze Dimmsdale and take over the town. After she and the cats left, Timmy and the others raced to their petrified friend. "Skye...no..." Timmy sobbed, holding the statue close. Wanda hugged him. "It's okay, sport. We'll find some way to save her." Timmy wiped his tears off. "But, how are we gonna get to town in time?" Marshall quickly thought of something. "I have an idea..." He led his friends to the other side of the mountain, where Marshall's dragon friend Ash lived. Ash was a blue dragon with green eyes, and Marshall revealed he was Ash's friend for a long time. Timmy explained the situation. "Do you think you can give us a lift?" "Sure!" Any friend of Marshall is a friend of mine. Hop on!" Everyone climbed into his back, and the dragon flew off back toward town. Drizelda was creating havoc in town, and everyone was running and screaming like crazy. "Timmy, everything's been turned to chaos!" Marshall said. "Trust me," Cosmo told him, "Timmy makes havoc everywhere we go!" "It's not because of ''him, Cosmo!" Everest groaned. "It's because Drizelda has taken Skye's body heat and has transformed into a huge ice dragon!" Cosmo nodded. "Yep. That would explain it." "So, what's the plan, Timmy?" Ash asked. "We need to get close to that jewel and destroy it!" Timmy said. "Get me and Everest down to the ground and wait for the signal to bring everyone else down!" Ash nodded. "Right!" He flew down and dropped Timmy and Everest off before taking to the skies again. "Now what?" the husky asked. Category:Crossover Movies